


Over Him

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-04
Updated: 2007-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b>'s prompt: Under</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Him

**Title:** Over Him  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Under  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/ No warnings  
 **A/N:** I admit I got the good line from an episode of BtVS (I think) but it's priceless, so when I saw the prompt I knew I had to use it. *g* **Edit: I am told it's from an episode of Friends, but despite that it's still a priceless line. *g***  
 **Beta** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Over Him

~

Harry sighed, staring into his notebook and absentmindedly doodling his and Ron’s initials intertwined with hearts and flowers. When he noticed, he blushed, slamming the book shut.

“Honestly, Harry. Tell him,” Hermione advised.

“Tell Ron?” Harry shook his head. “If I wait long enough I'll be over him.”

“Over me?” a voice said.

They gasped.

Harry looked into Ron's gobsmacked face.

“You’re over me?” Ron asked. “Bloody hell, I never even had you _under_ me!”

Harry blinked, then smiled. “That's easily arranged,” he said.

Ron grinned. “Took you long enough,” he said, dragging Harry away.

Hermione shook her head. “Boys.”

~


End file.
